


You don't have to hide from me

by dat_carovieh



Series: Incubus Jaskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time Sex, Fluff, Geralt is a monsterfucker, Getting Together, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, at least implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt had always known, something was different with Jaskier but he hadn't been able to say what it was until the day they slept together for the firs time
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698175
Comments: 28
Kudos: 598





	You don't have to hide from me

The sex had been good, really good, better than anything Geralt could remember right now. One reason must be, because it had been Jaskier and damn but Geralt had dreamt of that for a long time. He still couldn’t believe it had actually happened. They would have to talk about what it meant later but for now, Geralt only wanted to cuddle with Jaskier, holding him close. And Jaskier didn’t seem to mind. He was snuggled up to Geralt and seemed very content with the situation.

But something was different, he normally didn’t feel so worn after sex. Jaskier had a lot of experience so it was not a surprise, he was able to give him more than other partners Geralt has had before. But he was able to keep up with him surprisingly well and Geralt felt like Jaskier wasn’t nearly as exhausted as Geralt was.

Geralt opened his eyes and looked at Jaskier confused. He remembered feeling like that after sex before. Back when he had sex with a succubus. Which would mean…

Geralt lifted his hand and moved it through Jaskier’s hair. He took a close look at Jaskier’s head while he moved his hand through the hair. Jaskier didn’t seem to realize Geralt’s skepticism. There seemed to be something on his head, he couldn’t really focus on it but he could feel that there was something on his head. It could be a horn. He could somehow feel it and see it but he wouldn’t be able to notice it if he hadn’t expected it to be there.

“Jaskier, drop the glamour”, he said. Jaskier jerked up in shock. Geralt had taken hold of the horn that now was completely there. The shock seemed to have dropped the glamour at least on the part Geralt had already kind of seen. Jaskier wanted to bolt but he couldn’t hide his horn anymore now that Geralt had taken hold of it and Geralt held him in place. He didn’t want to force him to stay but he feared if he let him go now, without talking about it, he would never see him again.

“You are an incubus,” Geralt determined.

“I never killed anyone, please let me go, I’m not going to hurt anyone,” Jaskier pleaded.

“I will let go if you promise you won’t run away. I will not hurt you.” Jaskier smelled of fear but he relaxed a little.

“I won’t run away… not yet,” he said and Geralt let go. Jaskier still got up and moved back to the door. But he didn’t run and he didn’t leave. He put the glamour back in place and the horn vanished again.

“You hunt and kill creatures like me,” Jaskier said.

“No. I kill monsters. You are not a monster. You are sentient, intelligent and you don’t kill anyone. There is no reason I would harm you.” He didn’t get up from the bed he just sat up, looked at Jaskier and extended his hands as an offer. It didn’t seem like Jaskier wanted to come over; he stayed there leaned to the wall next to the door. Ready to run. But the sour smell of fear fainted.

“I understand that you are scared, but you have seen me dealing with nonhumans that are considered monsters by many. I am considered a monster myself by many people. And you have never seen me as the monster, they see in me. And I will do the same for you, if you let me. Please come back to me.”

Jaskier nodded and made a careful step forward. He walked slowly towards Geralt and stopped in front of him. Geralt took his hand, pulled Jaskier down onto his lap and hugged him close. With one hand he stroked some hair out of Jaskier’s face.

“I really expected us to have an entirely different conversation after that. I didn’t want to scare you, I just figured it out and I wanted to see your true self. And I guess, I was angry for a moment, that you lied to me but I understand why you did it.”

“You didn’t know I am an incubus?” Jaskier asked.

“I felt like something was up with you but I couldn’t say what it was. I thought it was just you being loud and…,” he stopped before he said too much. Jaskier pressed his nose into Geralt’s hair.

“And what?” he asked.

Geralt bit his lip There was no point in lying. It would not be fair. “And me being in love with you,” he sputtered out and pressed his eyes shut. Jaskier pulled back a little to look at him.

“You are?”

Geralt opened his eyes again and looked up to Jaskier. Jaskier stroked his hair and looked expectantly. Geralt nodded. Jaskier put his hands on both of Geralt’s cheeks and bent down to kiss him.

“I love you too.”

Geralt’s world began to spin in circles. He had never before loved and been loved back, he wasn’t sure how to deal with that except holding Jaskier close and falling back down to the bed, pulling Jaskier with him.

“Will you show me your real self?” he asked. He really wanted to see him for real. There was no way he would love him less when he didn’t look as human anymore. But Jaskier shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said. Geralt didn’t push it further and closed his eyes. It was late and time to go to sleep.

\---

When Geralt woke up the next day he was lying on his back and Jaskier was sprawled out on top of him. He was still asleep and drooling a little bit. Geralt smiled, he looked adorable. Without hesitation he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jaskier to hold him close. That seemed to wake the bard up.

“Good morning, my little incubus,” Geralt said with a fond smile. He could feel Jaskier’s heart rate increasing.

“So that wasn’t a dream?”

“No.”

“But I’m still with you? I can stay?” Jaskier still looked worried.

“Yes, if you want to. I was afraid you would run off last night. That’s why I held you, I didn’t want to lose you. I wanted to at least be able to talk before. Would you have run off?”

Jaskier’s heart rate had gone back to normal again and he seemed to think.

“I think so, I was really scared, I had really bad experiences with people finding out and just wanted to get away as quick as possible. I didn’t know how you’d react. And when you held me, I was terrified.”

Geralt’s stomach turned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you”, he said and leaned his forehead against Jaskier’s.

“I know, I’m thankful you didn’t let me flee. I probably would have never come back.”

Geralt strengthened his grip around Jaskier. That had been what he’d feared, to never see him again. But now, Jaskier was still lying on top of him, with his face pressed against the crook of Geralt’s neck.

\---

Two weeks had passed and they were now far away from the village where they had slept together for the first time. Jaskier had become even more clingy now that they were together. Not that Geralt would complain. When they were at a tavern and after Jaskier had finished performing he would drop on Geralt’s lap, laughing and snuggle up to him. People always looked at them a little strange, when that happened, as if they were expecting Geralt to kill the bard who apparently had no regards for personal space. But Jaskier was completely unphased by it and Geralt did his best to ignore them.

They had been sleeping in one bed or close to each other on their bedrolls before, but now Jaskier would always wrap himself around Geralt or lie on top of him. It felt so good, to have someone who genuinely cared for him and enjoyed his company.

Only one thing, Jaskier had still not revealed his true looks. Geralt didn’t want to pressure him to do it so he hadn’t asked again. But he wanted Jaskier to be able to be his true self around him. He was a little afraid, Jaskier didn’t trust him enough.

They were camped at the side of a river; it was warm enough and they had made a fire to roast the hare Geralt had caught. Geralt was leaning against a tree with Jaskier’s head in his lap. He was stroking Jaskier’s hair, smiling at him fondly and Jaskier was humming a new tune.

“Jaskier, do you trust me? Do you feel safe with me?” he asked softly. Jaskier turned to his back and looked at Geralt.

“Of course I do, why do you ask?”

“I don’t want to pressure you. I just want you to be able to be yourself when you are with me. And I would also love to see you in your real form,” he explained.

“I know. And I know you wouldn’t judge me. Especially you wouldn’t, but I still feel unsure about it. I experienced it so many times that I revealed my true form to people who I really cared about and then they left. Even when they knew what I was.”

It hurt Geralt to hear how Jaskier had been treated before. He couldn’t blame him for pretending to be human. In this form he was a famous bard who was loved by many people.

“I just want you to know, I would never judge you for that. But take your time.”

Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and held it close, then he closed his eyes and slowly two horns appeared on his head. They sat on top of his head just a little behind his forehead and were bent to the back. Geralt looked down and he saw the legs had changed their forms, he assumed under the trousers was now a lot of hair and since Jaskier didn’t wear boots anymore, he could see the hooves. A tail appeared from behind Jaskier’s back, wrapping itself around Geralt’s wrist but letting go only seconds later and Jaskier’s human form came back.

That had been much hotter than Geralt expected.

“You are so beautiful,” he said and stroked Jaskier’s hair. The bard’s eyes glowed happily.

“You really think so?” he asked.

“I do,” Geralt answered honestly and pulled Jaskier up into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to do more Incubus Jaskier in the future, I have at least two more ideas for oneshots so I made a series. 
> 
> Toss a comment to your writer so I know if you like the idea and if you want more. (If you have ideas for the series I'm happy to hear them)


End file.
